There are work machines, such as, for example, skid steers, which have a boom coupled at one end to a machine body and at an opposite free end to an attachment for manipulating the attachment relative to the machine body. Typically, the boom can be moved up and down between a lowered boom position and a raised boom position by use of one or more boom actuators (e.g., hydraulic cylinders). At times, an operator of the work machine may wish to enter or exit an operator's station of the work machine while the boom is in the raised boom position.